


Gone

by obi_wan_addict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_wan_addict/pseuds/obi_wan_addict
Summary: Ahsoka was gone. She was gone and it was your fault. Maybe if you had fought for her a little harder and proved your trust in her more often, she might have stayed. But you didn’t and there is nothing that you or Anakin can do now that will change that.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn’t like how this one turned out- its a bit rushed and oddly worded- but I really like the concept of someone still being there for Anakin after Ahsoka leaves so I’m just gonna leave it. Sorry for any spell errors and such a rushed ending!!

You stood there, as Ahsoka sealed her fate and closed back up the hand offering her silka bead padawan braid- her entire livelihood-, in shock. You and Anakin fought so hard to clear her name and find the person to blame for framing her and she’s leaving anyway. 

Deep down, you know Ahsoka had to leave; the people who surrounded her, people that were supposed to guide and teach her, who watched her grow and learn, were the same that lost trust in her right when they were given the chance. You, selfishly, wanted her to stay for you. Even though you were a Jedi Knight and she was a Padawan, Ahsoka was your best friend. She was one of the only solid things in your life throughout the war and she set an example for what a Jedi was supposed to be: determined, compassionate, and hard-working.

You know Ahsoka. The amount of self-doubt coursing through her from this lack of trust must be devastating. You are so wrapped up in your thoughts and staring at the beads clenched in Anakin’s fist that you don’t even process Ahsoka leaving the room until the door is closed. 

You and Anakin rush to follow and when you guys catch up she is already outside, near the steps. Anakin runs after her.

“Ahsoka wait! Ahsoka, we need to talk to you!” He yells, hoping that she will hear us out. You reach them while they are in the middle of a rather intense conversation.

“What about us, we believed in you, we stood by you.” Anakin stresses, sounding desperate. 

“I know you guys believed in me, Anakin, and I’m grateful for that. But this isn’t about you two. I can’t stay here any longer, not now.” Ahsoka says, looking between you and Anakin.

“Ahsoka please don’t leav-” You start but Anakin quickly interrupts, “The Jedi Order is your life. You can’t just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake.”

“Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you.” Ahsoka begs, trying to make you guys understand and the look in her eyes is enough for your pushing to falter. She looks so tired and hurt and you suddenly realize that trying to convince her to stay will only make her hurt more. 

Anakin, still desperate, keeps going, “I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.”

Ahsoka sighs and looks between the two of you. 

“I Know” she gives you each one last tearful look and then walks away from you.   
You and Anakin helplessly watch, losing yet another important person from your life. She goes down the steps, disappearing from sight. The two of you sit there in silence, trying to comprehend Ahsoka’s leaving. After a while, Anakin slowly walks back inside, a little too calm for his usual rash personality, and you follow him all the way to the turbo lift. 

Right when you step in, you sense the anger surrounding Anakin. Anger towards Barriss for framing Ahsoka, at Master Windu for not admitting the Council’s mistake, and at himself for not convincing her to stay.

That’s when the gravity of the situation hits you full force.

Ahsoka was gone. She was gone and it was your fault. Maybe if you had fought for her a little harder and proved your trust in her more often, she might have stayed. But you didn’t and there is nothing that you can do now that will change that. 

Anakin must sense the new wave of loss crashing over you through the force because you feel his rage start to fade into sadness as he glances over at you and hits the emergency break on the lift. You feel his hand touch his arm and the physical contact pushes you over the edge. Full-fledged sobs wrack your body and you, throwing whatever dignity and honor to the Jedi Code into the wind, throw yourself into Anakin’s arms, and he lets you. 

“She’s really gone” you sobbed, clutching onto his robes.

You feel him nod and sigh in a small voice 

“I know”

You look up at him and see tears forming in his eyes, still trying to keep the strong facade up. Here you are, selfishly feeling sorry for yourself, not even thinking of how Anakin might feel. His padawan, his sister, left him. You hug him harder and feel his back hit the wall of the lift and slide down.

You cry on the floor in his arms, keeping his face buried into your neck and the feel of his tears dropping onto your shoulder breaks your heart even more. 

Calming yourself down, you lean back until you see his red, streaky face and rest your forehead against his. He closes his eyes at the contact and another tear falls down his cheek. 

You release a shaky breath and whisper, “She had to leave. She would have been miserable staying, knowing how little trust the Jedi had in her,” trying to soothe both yours and Anakin’s hurting hearts.

He nods but the tears don’t stop falling from his face. You slowly rise and pull him up with you and start back up the turbo lift. You get to the apartment floor and take his hand, guiding him to your room. Once inside, you take your outer-robes off, as well as Anakin’s, who just watches you, looking absolutely exhausted.

The both of you get in bed, you lying on his chest and his arms wrapped around you. He kisses you on the head and just stares at the ceiling. You try to send some comforting feelings through the force and lightly comb your fingers through his hair. You know the only thing that can heal this is time, but at least you have each other and the hope that Ahsoka will find what she is looking for.

***  
Anakin just holds you as you sleep, the only person he has left by his side, with no obligations forcing them there. Of course he still has Obi-Wan, but their relationship is different. Obi-Wan didn’t allow himself to feel as openly as you and Anakin did. 

And then there was Ahsoka leaving. The padawan braid still clutched in his fist was yet another reminder of how he will never be good enough to keep someone there. Another reason to cherish you, because sooner or later, you would leave too. They always do.


End file.
